Nice To Meet You, Priestess
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: (1st Kamisama Kiss story) Ayame Masamori, a 17-year-old high school girl known as the worst priestess to ever exist, or so she believes to be. It all changes when one day, a mysterious god appears before her, and suddenly she is thrown back in time! She must find a way back home. However, first she has to get rid of a certain horned-Yokai. Akura-Ou/OC


**A/N**: Hello readers~ Before I begin my little rant, I would like to say some few things to my other readers from my other stories. Please forgive me for not updating. I've been dealing with some issues and writer's block on most of my stories. If you want to know more look on my profile page or p.m me.

Anyways, I am new to this section. I've finally caught up in the manga of this anime. Believe it or not, I never heard of this anime until last week. I finished the anime, and officially caught up. I admit, I love it! As you can see this is an OC story. Ever since I read chapter 89, this idea has been in my head. I love Akura-Ou! The idea of him and Nanami sounds cute! However, I am a huge Tomoe/Nanami so that wouldn't work in this story. I might do a story of them in the future.

Back to what I was saying, this idea has been in my head. I decided to do it, since I haven't found any Akura-Ou/OC stories. If you do find some, please inform me. I'm sorry if the information will be wrong. Please tell me what I miss or mistaken. Anyways, read the pairings, and what the story contains to see if you want to read this. I hope you enjoy this:) Also Happy Easter!

**Pairing:** Akura-Ou/OC

**This story contains:** Bad Grammar/Spelling(English isn't my first language and they don't have mine on here. Sorry;.;), Romance, Drama, Angst, Torture, Swearing, Lemons(LATER ON) and anything else I cannot think of.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita(Kamisama Kiss) or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Nice To Meet You, Priestess**

_-Chapter 1: Blast To The Past-_

"Another day, cleaning the shrine. It's too bad no one comes here!" Ayame yelled as she hit the wooden floor with the broom angrily. Dust blowing around her, and this didn't help much with her frustration. This shrine use to have many people coming here to pray, but now it's ghost town. Ever since her parents died in a car accident, no one's been coming to the shrine. Sure she, Ayame Masamori known as Aya for short, has been taking care of since, but it'll help a lot if people came. Lately business men been coming here frequently trying to buy this land off her, and build some kind of mall or shop on it.

There is no way she will agree to such a thing. This shrine, known as the Shiogama Shrine. It's been in her family for many generations. There is no way she will lose it to greed. It's all she has left of her parents. It doesn't help that her older brother wants to get rid of her. She expected it from him, since he is hardly home and constantly away.

She's been all by herself, despite how lonely it is, she could handle everything by herself. It's has been this way since her parents' death. So far she has been doing good. All except for her priestess's duties.

Ayame adjust her red hakama pants, tieing the red ribbon around her waist tighter. She wish she wasn't too skinny. Also to have curves since she straight as a stick and her pants just go down without no support. Her white haori jacket makes her almost look more flat. Her brother said she doesn't look too ugly (like that helps.) She isn't all that attractive. She has a childlike face for a soon-to-be adult.

She crouches down and leans onto the broom. "Some priestess I am, I haven't even exorcise a Yokai yet."

It is one of the main duties of a Shrine Priestess, to get rid of a Yokai known as Demons in this world. Besides cleaning, and taking care of this shrine, she has to kill Yokai as well. Her family wasn't the best of them, nor the weakest, but they were at least known. She spent years training to be a Priestess. Of course all those years of training is a waste since she never killed a Yokai, nor sent it back. Her brother is better than her, since he has encountered more. However, he gave up his duty since their parents' deaths.

So the duty fell down to her to take care of the shrine and guard the people.

Besides that, shrine priestesses are also the 'body' for the Gods. They received messages and visions from them. They are their humble servants and protectors of humankind. They also perform rituals, and such. It's a shame that she never received nor a vision from a god. Another proof she is the worst priestess ever.

Ayame put her chin on top of her hand as few black strands of her hair fall down. She often wonders if she could even do it. Everyone in her family does. They talks about it constantly when she was young, how they did this or that. Thinking about it, what's the use. Lately, she has been losing hope. She doesn't want to, because it wasn't in her nature.

She sigh, "So much for being a normal high school student. No wonder why people avoid me."

It is hard at school for her, since she could see Yokai. People think she was crazy at the time when she talks to herself(actually to the yokai). Overtime she manage to keep it a secret, but nevertheless people avoid her. She does the same since they think she crazy or plain-ass weird.

Ayame always see weaker Yokai wandering around, and of course she tries to exorcise it. She doesn't necessary believe all Yokai are evil as her family claims. It's the priestess's duties to get rid of Yokai. Either kill it or sent it back where it belongs. They are never to meant to stay in our world. Maybe that is why she is horrible at her job. She is too weak to do it.

"Or that I just suck at it."

"Hmmm, perhaps you haven't acquired your true abilities."

Her blue-eyes widen as she look up at the mysterious figure floating above her. It was a woman, no older than her. She has long dark green hair that almost represents the grass. Her eyes are blue likes hers, but more brighter almost like the ocean. This woman look more beautiful than anything she ever seen before. She looks almost like...

A _goddess._

Ayame's blue eyes widen as her lips about to curl up into a smile. _'Could this be... is this my vision-or message from one of the gods?!'_ She sit up quickly, and smile up at the green-haired woman. "A-Are you a goddess?"

The woman tilt her head to the side and merely smiled at her. "Why yes I am, child."

Ayame smile even more. Finally! She is able to meet a goddess! Maybe her luck is about to turn around!

She couldn't help, but felt a little warmth and gentleness coming from this woman's smile. It almost reminds her of her late mother. "Oh!" Ayame quickly bow. "P-Please forgive me, my lady! I didn't know you were c-coming!"

Ayame quickly grab the broom and swept fast to get rid of the dirt inside the shrine. She ran fast around doing this and wiping everything with a cloth to get rid of the dust.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this!"

She didn't know what to say or how to react to a god. This is her first time ever meeting one. It's truly is a privilege and also sacred. It's also unbelievable since they look so beautiful. They are truly different from humans.

The woman laugh softly. "Miss Ayame, it is fine. Relax, I am not here to bite your head off." She said as Ayame stop what she was doing. "I came here to give you a task."

Ayame's eyes lit up, her first task? Is this a dream? Is this truly happening?

The woman's eyes lower as she walks over to Ayame. "Please forgive me for bestowing this task on you. I was ordered to do this, but..." She smile down at the young girl before her. "I believe you are able to accomplish this task, and prove what you are truly capable of."

_'What is she talking about?'_

Ayame tilt her head to the side. "Ummm... may I ask what is my task? And why?"

"The others believe you are incapable of doing this for you are human, but Mikage and me believe you are able to. Just like that other mortal girl." The woman said, not even answering her question. She leans forward and press her hand on Ayame's forehead. "Remember this, what is good is not always good, and what is evil is not always evil. Farewell, until we meet again, Miss Ayame."

Ayame was about to say something until she felt blast of warmth through her body. Unspeakable energy gorging through her. Her body flew back as she watch the woman disappear with a smile as well as everything else around her. She tried reaching out to her before darkness overcome her. She was falling into the abyss.

_'Where am I?..._

_... What did she do to me?'_

Ayame close her eyes when suddenly she felt gush of wind hit her. She open her eyes and soon start screaming as she realize she is falling.

_'What the hell?! Where did she take me! Why am I falling!'_

She continue to scream._ 'I'm going to die! Wait!'_

She just remember she can use her incantations to summon something, but she need something. Ayame quickly pull the white ribbon around her hair, and hold in her hands. She begin the incantation, and start thinking of something that would save her.

Before she could finish what she was saying, suddenly she felt the wind around her disappear. Actually, it felt like she wasn't falling anymore. Ayame open her eyes and found her self on the ground. "How the-"

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't come along you would have died."

Ayame turned to see that same woman. "You!" She pointed at. She couldn't help, but felt a little angry at the god. Sure she has no right, but she almost died because of her. "Where did you take me! Where am I!"

There were no building around her, only trees like she is in a forest. It don't seem like she is anywhere near the city.

The woman pulled out a fan and put it up close to her face. "You're in the past, my dear."

"The past?! Are you serious! Wait- how long ago?"

"500 years."

"500 YEARS?!" She yelled. "WHY AM I BACK IN THE PAST!"

The woman fan herself. "It is what I said earlier, you are here for the task we have given you."

"A task?" Ayame tilt her head to side. What kind of task is she given that she has to go to the past?

"There's not enough time to fully explained." The woman said as she looks up at the sky. "You must know this time is different than yours. Yokai are more dangerous here. Be on your guard at all times."

She kind of figured that since she is way in the past before the gods have fully taken control over most of the Yokai. It's scary to think about, but this goddess is right. She has to be on her guard, even with her training and abilities. Can she even do this? But wait... was is her task?

"Wait! Why am I here? When do I go back?"

The woman turn and smile at the girl. "You'll go back once you complete the task." Her eyes lower as she sigh. "Are you sure want to know?"

"Of course!" She yell at the woman. "How else can I complete it if I don't know what it is!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, child. Your task is to-"

The woman suddenly disappear. Ayame's face went blank as she stare at nothing. "Ummm... hello?" No response, and she begin yelling. "Great!"

Here she thought gods were helpful and such, but boy was she was wrong. They just pop up out of nowhere and give you task. They expect you to do it without even knowing how to do it!

Ayame groan as she begin to look around her. Where exactly is she? And why? She put her hand underneath her chin and begin thinking. There has to be a good reason why she is sent back. Something big and important is going to happen, but what...

_'What happen long ago?' _

She close her eyes and begin to think._ 'What exactly happen 500 years ago? There has to be something...'_ Ayame think, and then soon groan as nothing came. "Argh! How the heck am I suppose to go home if I don't know what I am suppose to do!" She yells up at the sky.

"Over here, papa! I saw a lady falling!"

"A yokai?"

"It has to be! Damn monsters!"

Ayame look over to where voices are coming from. Uh-oh, she looks around to find anywhere to hide. She spots bushes, and rushes over there, darts in. She peeks out slightly to see group of people standing where she was. It's like the woman said, she is most definitely in the past. Considering their clothes, they must come from a village. It has to be near by.

"Are you sure you see this 'lady' here, Shota?"

"I'm positive!"

Ayame look over at the group. Maybe she could ask for their help, but... then again they could think she is a Yokai. Wait... If this is the past, then she is lucky. She remember that shrine priestess are more important here since Yokai are roaming around, and it was their duty to get rid of them. She remember her father telling her there were many of them in the past. They were fighting along side the gods.

Here goes nothing.

She took a deep breath and step out of the bushes. "Excuse me!" She announced. Boy, she was stupid, but pray this will work. "Hello..." She wave awkwardly at the group in front of her who are staring. "I'm Ayame Masamori, I am a shrine priestess, and I've heard there are Yokai in the area."

Do they use to say that in the past? Well she hope they do, otherwise her cover blow. Seriously, how the hell can she survive in the past.

"A shrine priestess?!"

"The gods answered our prayers."

"My lady!" They said as they bow before her.

She wave at them. "Umm please rise." she cough as she look around. "Are there Yokai around that need to be ridden of?"

One of the men in group shook his head. "None so far."

"However, lately Yokai been showing up more frequently, and been attacking the village here and there."

The young boy, Shota she believes his name to be, walks over to her and look up at her with doe eyes. "Please help us, Miko-sama."

She stare down at child. He looks so adoreable, and felt the surge of protectiveness go through her. She look at the people, and smile. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Is there a place where I can stay?" They nodded as they showed her the way.

_'Well... I guess I have no choice, but stay here for the time being. I should help these people.'_

Ayame follow the villagers back to the village. She was a little speechless that her plan had work, but nevertheless she was amaze how important this made her feel. She didn't like that she was priestess. She will help these people. Maybe that goddess sent her back to prove what she is capable of. She can do this. She can get rid of these Yokai. She can do something with her gifts and prove she is a good priestess.

* * *

"It's such a peaceful day, look at all these dead humans. It's quiet, which makes it boring." said a Yokai as he smiles at all the dead soldiers on the battlefield. His handwork he has did.

Yokai is a very tall male. He has long red hair that go past his shoulders reached below his back. He has large horns on top of his head as well as pointed ears with large golden ear rings. He is wearing black pants, boots, and a long opened trench coat with long black feathers covering the shoulders, and a net shirt underneath. Around his neck is two beaded necklaces with dragon claws attached to it and a wrestling belt around his waist. His nails are dark painted. While his eyes are yellow amber-like kohl-lined eyes, and dark lips like he is wearing black lipsticks.

"Ugh..."

The Yokai look over at a soldier that is struggling to get up. He smiles as he walks over and pulls out his sword. "Humans are such weak creatures." He plunges the blade through him, killing the human man. "Wouldn't you agree, Tomoe?"

He look over at his kitsune Yokai companion. He crosses his arms as his silver-hair flown in the wind. "This is becoming a bore, Akura-Ou. The humans are hardly putting up a fight, and it's becoming all too easy." He said. "This game is almost meaningless."

Akura-Ou smiled and walk over to his companion. He place his hand on his shoulder. "You're a poor sport, Tomoe. Once we have all the land, we'll be unstoppable!" Akura-Ou said as he look over towards the hills where the sun is setting. "Let's go west. The gods gave a bounty to humans. If they killed us, this land will be free of Yokai." He begin laughing. "Oooohh what fun it'll be."

Tomoe smirk, "The west huh?" He look over to the direction where Akura-Ou was looking at. _'That girl is there... the one with eyes filled with such hate.'_

Akura-Ou look back at his companion. "Shall we go, Tomoe?"

* * *

**A/N**: That's the start of it. Sorry if it was horrible, I'm not good at the beginnings of stories xD I'm following somewhat of the manga, but not really. Nanami and other characters will make an appearance. Also you might be wondering is there a god in Ayame's shrine. Well later on it'll answer your question as the story progress!

If you guys didn't get what Tomoe mean. In the manga he mention that he met Yukiji before. She gave him such a glare. Eyes filled with hate. It was before Nanami came to past.

Also it won't always be in the past. She'll go back to the present and see Kirihito:P Anyone who read the manga will get what I mean tee-hee.

Please review, favorite, follow, it all supports this story. Thank you:)


End file.
